kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: V.I.C.T.O.R.Y.
Operation: V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. for Villains Indomitably Crack Trying to Overthrow Reveling Youngsters is the last Fanfic of the Operation: THE END IS NEAR fanfic series. Notes Team Episode (but more focused on Numbuhs 3 and 4) Villains: V.I.L.E., Vygen Ally Debuts: Sally Star KND Technology used: M.U.S.K.E.T. and others Allies Technology used: Gum Guns (Gum Squadron's) DNK Technology used: G.I.M.M.E., M.O.R.T.A.R., M.O.M.S.T.E.R., P.R.O.C.T.R.A.C.T.A.R., S.A.N.K.T.U.A.R.Y. Villains Technology used: Battle Ready Armor, Ice Cream Trucks, Stupification Guns, Baby Carriages, Ties, Dust Bunnies, etc. Part One The Villains Have Won! The Fanfic starts while Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, along with the other Kid Next Door allies, are being dragged into V.I.L.E.'s hideout. Father gloats about having defeated the KND at long last, and Mr. Boss eagerly agreed. All the other villains, among them one-time villains such as Baby Jackson & the Ankle-Biters and the Couch Daves, cheer at having defeated their greatest enemies. Numbuh 4 Escapes Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 washes up on the shore of Kid Ninjas Island. He wakes up and notices where he is. Wondering where the Kid Ninjas are, he hears sounds of fighting coming from the nearby forest. Numbuh 3 and the Kid Ninjas emerge, the latter of whom are covered in bruises. Numbuh 3 relates the story of her being ambushed by the evil Rainbow Monkey Cult, and how the Kid Ninjas showed up and defeated them. The Plan Numbuh 4 concocts a plan to infiltrate V.I.L.E.'s mountain hideout, which he has almost finished outlining when the rest of the Kids Squad and the Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense show up. The Kid Ninjas brief the newcomers on the plan. Attack on V.I.L.E.'s Hideout After using the Destructively Nefarious Kids' M.O.M.S.T.E.R. vehicle to reach V.I.L.E.'s hideout, Numbuh 3 and Katie knock out Big Brother and Ernie's Bullies, allowing Numbuh 4 and the others to get into the hideout. A fight ensues between the villains and Numbuh 4's team, with the villains gaining the upper hand until the Gum Squadron use the stupification guns to unfreeze the stupified KND and their allies, who no sooner are rescued than they join in the battle. Victory over the Villains After a long while of fighting, the KND and their allies succeed in stupifying all the villains (with some help from the DNK's M.O.R.T.A.R. guns). The heroes and their allies say good-bye to each other and go their own separate ways. After they are all gone, however, there is an eerie silence before the villains all start to unstupify somehow! Part Two Return to Sector V When the KND return to Sector V, they are shocked to see their treehouse trashed and the neighborhood in disarray. The operatives go on a fruitless search for their favorite places--- Dr. Teef's lazy brother-in-law no longer runs the candy store, the Romantic Burger has been left in shambles without the Chicken Men to run it, etc. One Last Fight While the KND are searching out their favorite places, the ghostly monster Vygen (from "Operation: NERDS OF A FEATHER") attacks them. Just as the operatives go into "Battle Stations!", Numbuh 3 looks across the street, where she sees a girl who looks just like Sally Sanban. She leaves to go talk to "Sally" while the others fight Vygen, much to Numbuh 1's annoyance. "Sally"'s Ignorance When Numbuh 3 tries to talk to "Sally", she denies having any knowledge of the events of Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. However, she does agree to be Numbuh Three's friend, if Numbuh Three will stop bugging her. Numbuh 4 appears to drag Numbuh 3 off to rejoin the team, who are fighting Vygen, now a dragon, and losing horribly. Numbuh 3 joins the battle a little too late, and she gets her T.H.U.M.P.E.R. knocked out of her hands by the dragon Vygen, and she is knocked off her feet. A New Friendship is Formed Just as the dragon Vygen is about to eat Numbuh 3, Sally appears and shoves her out of the way. Realizing that Sally has just saved her life, Numbuh Three calls H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. via her wristwatch, who arrives just in time for Numbuh 3 to leap inside and save Sally. H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. fights Vygen, surprisingly without being totaled, until the dragon transforms back into the ghostly cloud Vygen and flies off, vowing revenge "on all those little brats". Sally apologizes for shunning Numbuh 3, and the two shake hands, agreeing to be friends. Just before they can hug, Numbuh 35 arrives to tell them that Numbuh 362 needs to see them ASAP. Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 3 they have to leave, and Numbuh 3 waves good-bye to Sally. Sally waves back as the S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. rises into the air and the KND set off towards Moonbase. THE END